


Стекляшка

by iscalox



Series: Рассказы по названиям [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Инна нашла под кроватью стекляшку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стекляшка

Стекляшка закатилась под кровать, и пришлось лезть туда, в самую пыль, а потом еще и очищать находку от кошачьей шерсти.

Стекляшка была зеленоватой, если смотреть слева, и красно-синей, если справа. Сверху она казалась прозрачной. Откуда она прикатилась, Инна так и не поняла — выпасть стекляшке было решительно неоткуда. Разве что ее забросили в окно, но то было закрыто.

Инна покатала ее по руке, полюбовалась, а затем легла спать.

Назавтра с утра ей позвонили.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал женский голос, — по моим сведениям, у вас в доме появилась стекляшка. Если она вам мешает — ну, знаете ли, и такое случается, — я готова ее у вас забрать. Я подъеду, куда скажете.

— Нет, спасибо, она мне совсем не мешает, — ответила Инна и положила трубку.

Затем в офисной столовой к ней подсел мужчина. Кажется, он был из безопасности, но Инна точно не знала.

— Сколько берете? — спросил мужчина громким шепотом. — Дам сто двадцать и процент от дел.

— За что?

— За стекляшку!

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Инна, — я не продаю.

Следующие два дня прошли спокойно, а на третий к ней в квартиру позвонили. 

— Понимаете, у нас королевство, — рассказали брат и сестра — оба блондины, обоим лет по двенадцать. — И без стекляшки его никак не спасти. Разве что дудочкой. Но дудочки обычно дороже, а мы хотели еще накопить денег на игровую приставку.

— Нет уж, — отрезала Инна, — играть на приставке вредно. Купите дудочку и книжки читайте.

Затем опять зазвонил телефон — это была та самая первая женщина.

— Я все еще готова забрать у вас... — начала она, но Инна ее перебила:

— Как вам не совестно! Если бы вы хотя бы назвали цену! А вы все "готова забрать", "готова забрать"! Постыдились бы!

Больше женщина ее не беспокоила.

Потом еще приходили маг, и две ведьмы, и курьер в офис, но Инне расставаться со стекляшкой совсем не хотелось.

Неделю спустя она шла домой мимо озера и то очень вежливо к ней обратилось:  
— А у вас это совершенно случайно не..

Инна нащупала стекляшку в кармане и кивнула:  
— Да, она самая.

— А откуда она? Не подскажете?

— Не знаю, сама прикатилась.

— Да, — вода колыхнулась, — так оно и бывает. А я вот, а мне вот... но это не важно.

— Да нет, продолжайте, мне интересно!

— Я тут уже так давно и сколько себя помню мечтало о... но это так невежливо с моей стороны! Нет, вы не подумайте, я вовсе не хочу у вас ее выманить. Просто тут так грязно и душно, и еще этот мусор. А если бы... Вот я и подумало, что вы мне подскажете, где можно найти еще одну, но раз она сама к вам пришла... Что ж, простите, и до свидания...

Инна задумалась и оперлась на ограду у берега.

— А если бы вы нашли такую, ну, или купили, то что бы вы сделали? — спросила она.

— Бросило в воду, — мечтательно прошелестело озеро.

— Просто бросили бы и все?

— Да.

Инна еще немного подумала, а потом достала стекляшку и кинула в озеро. Та, конечно, была очень красивой, но не будешь же на нее смотреть целый день! 

А потом Инна шла домой, а за ней на воде расцветали кувшинки и лотосы, на деревьях болтали русалки, на берегу цапли вели хоровод, а под водой карпы плели бусы из мух и пели песни.


End file.
